


Trying Too Hard

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [13]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, I needed to make this quick, M/M, Not As Bad As It Seems, So whatevs, but the writing is lol, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "But if there's a pill to help me forgetGod knows I haven't found it yetBut I'm dying to, God knows I'm trying to'Cause trying not to love you only goes so farTrying not to need you is tearing me apartCan't see the silver liningI'm down here on the floorAnd I just keep on tryingI don't know what for'Cause trying not to love you only makes me love you more..."—Nickelback | Trying Not To Love You





	Trying Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I AM PISSED OFF BC I HAD A BEAUTIFUL START ON THIS AND THEN MY PHONE DECIDED TO FUCKING CRASH ON ME AND IT DELETES EVERYTHING WTF!!!
> 
> so you can imagine my frustration when I had to rewrite this bitch
> 
> Happy pride y'all 🏳️🌈

Ever since he was just a little kid, Minato could never bring himself to say "I love you."

His parents and his sister urged him to say the three simple words, but Minato never said them back. His family would say it often, in hopes that maybe Minato would finally say it back. Eventually he did. It was the last thing he said to his parents before they crashed, it was also the last time Minato ever said it.

Minako understood, but Minato could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes when he only gave a nod and a one-word response. He wanted to tell her, he tried so hard to say the three easiest words on the planet. But, he just couldn't. He hoped Minako knew, she had to. They were twins, how could he not love her?

He tries to show it in any other way he could. He puts his life on the line just to prove that he cares about his sister. He pushes Minako out of the way whenever a Shadow attacks, he always urges her to strengthen her bonds so her personae are strong and powerful, he always puts her with the strongest healer whenever he orders the team to split in two, he always buys the strongest weapon he could find for her, he double-checks the supplies he has before going into Tartarus, he does whatever he needs to just to make sure his sister is alive and well. 

He tries to show her he loves her, but he still sees the sadness in her eyes when he doesn't say _it_ back. It frustrates him to no end. And that was just with his sister, who was family, who knows him better than anyone in the whole damn universe. 

So, when he met Akihiko, it only made it harder for Minato to stay quiet. 

Akihiko was always observing Minato and his tactics for Tartarus; or maybe just observing his daily routine, he didn't really know. But, after awhile of observing, Akihiko had asked Minato out to eat at Hakagure. Minato agreed, only thinking it was a one-time thing. He was wrong, and Akihiko would always ask him out to eat either at lunch or after school. After awhile, Minato started to slowly open up and soon the two became close friends. 

That's what they were supposed to be. _Friends_. Minato tried not to fall in love, he couldn't afford to love. He already had trouble loving his own sister, so loving his friend was going to be a total trainwreck. But, Akihiko didn't see it that way. No, he kept getting closer and closer, slowing tearing down Minato's walls that kept him distant from others.

And, eventually, Minato had no walls left for Akihiko. He gave in, and soon he was dating his senpai. They started out slow, keeping the relationship subtle and professional while still spending time together. The two barely kissed, and the times they did were only pecks on the cheek or kisses on the forehead, rarely ever on the lips (when they were, Minato cherished them.)  

But, after about a month, Akihiko became more bold. 

He and Minato eventually got comfortable with each other and the senior would give him more kisses on the lips, turning them into sessions, and then turning the sessions into loud, sleepless nights in the same room. It was then when Akihiko said it.

_"I love you..."_

Minato stopped what they were doing that night, only for a moment before giving the only response he could give.

_"You too..."_

Minato couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't say it to Akihiko no matter how much he wished he could. Not in that moment. He hoped Akihiko didn't notice anything off about his responses, he hoped his sister wouldn't say anything about Minato's inability to say the three simplest words in the whole damn universe. 

Thankfully, they didn't. Or at least didn't bring it up to Minato. But, that was fine. Minato didn't need the extra stress. Not now, not when he was barely able to stand on his feet.

He didn't see the Shadow at the end of the hall and because of that, they were attacked. Minato had ordered the team to split in two; he was with Akihiko, Minako was with Mitsuru, and Yukari was with Junpei. 

He couldn't even remember how it started. All he knew was he didn't notice the Shadow, and now he and Akihiko were struggling to stay steady. Minato felt extremely drained. He used his persona far too many times and his sword was relying on the floor to stay upright. He felt a metalic taste in his mouth, only swallowing hard and wiping off the sold sweat that hugged his forehead. He tried to focus on breathing before he made any movements. He blinked away the stars and the blurriness before he shakily pressing his evoker to his temple. 

He summoned Orpheus, almost collapsing to his knees from how much energy that took alone. He watched as flames danced around the Shadow and soon Orpheus was gone. The Shadow was almost beaten, but it stirred up enough energy to cast an ice spell towards Akihiko. Minato watched in horror when Akihiko collapsed to his knees, and eventually fell to his side.

Minato felt tears sting his eyes as he raised his evoker, sending whatever persona to finish the Shadow off. He ran to Akihiko, his heart beating out of his chest when he was kneeled next to Akihiko, who was letting out shallow breaths and shivering. Minato whimpered the senior's name as he held out a revival bead to him, begging for him to take it. Akihiko barely murmured as Minato placed the bead in the other's mouth. Akihiko took the bead, Minato wiping his eyes as he set his boyfriend's head in his lap.

Akihiko was slowly losing conciousness, but Minato knew he was going to be okay. Still, Minato held his boyfriend, whispering words he never thought he would.

_"I love you..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
